Dark Spider-Man (A!)
"Dark Spider-Man" is the eighteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-third episode overall. Plot -I can´t believe James escaped last time... - Mr. Fantastic shook his head. -At least we have the rest of the Symbiote in our hands. How's it going Jemma? - -Actually... - the biochemist looked up at the Fantastic Four leader. -Fitz and I are finding a way to keep it under control... - -Any idea where this could have came from? - Dr. Pym looked up at the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. -Not at all... - Simmons shook her head. -Maybe we could send the Guardians of the Galaxy to explore... - Tony Stark suggested. -I used to be a member. - -No need to bother them for now, Tony. - Reed replied. Suddenly, the window broke and Venom jumped inside the lab. -GIVE ME MORE!!! GIVE ME MORE, SPIDER-MAN!!!- He ordered. -What do you want?! - Reed asked, taking a step forward. -THAT! - Venom locked his eyes on the Symbiote sample Fitz and Simmons were experimenting on. -Never! - Spider-Man shouted and kicked Venom in the chest, coming out of the building with him and engaging in a mid-air fight with the new villain. -Who are you?! - Peter asked, punching the Symbiote in the face. -You! You gave me this when Constrictor and I faced you! Now give me the rest!!! - The one who used to be Scorpion ordered. -Scorpion? - Parker asked surprised, shooting his web-fluid at him. -EXACTLY! - Venom smirked and kicked Spider-Man, pushing him against a building. -Even if you had the part of the Symbiote inside the Baxter Building, you would need the one James Roger has! - Peter shook his head. -WHAT?! - -The Symbiote split in three. You have one third, Mr. Fantastic has another one and James Roger, the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent has the last one. - -So... I just have a third of Venom's power? - -Finally! - Peter threw his hands in the air, before swinging on a web and kicking the villain in the chest. Knowing the battle was lost, Venom escaped from Peter's sight. However, he had already caught Dell Rusk's attention. -I have a deal for you, Mr. Gargan... - Mr. Rusk approached the villain in a rooftop. -I am Venom! - Venom exclaimed. -Okay... - The Red Skull, under his Dell Rusk's desguise, shook his head. -I have something to offer, Venom. I want you to be my Dark Spider-Man. - -What will I get out of it? - Venom spat. -A team. Help to get everything you want. - -I want the other parts of Venom! - -What is that about? - Rusk crossed his arms over his chest. -The Symbiote split in three. One is in the Baxter Building, another one is hosted by someone called James Roger and the third one is mine. - -I doubt we can get into the Baxter Building right now... But I think we can destroy that guy, James Roger. - -That's what I wanted to hear. - Venom smirked. Dell Rusk dialed a number into his cell phone. -Ares? - Rusk spoke. -We need you to find someone, together with our newest member. -Are you up to it?... Great. Take the Dark Widow with you, apparently it's harder than an usual Maggia or The Hand threat. - Dark Spider-Man could sense the other third of Symbiote and lead the other two Dark Avengers to where James Roger was. -What are you doing here, Dark Avengers? - Torment asked, crawling on the side of a building. -We are here to take you down, Roger!!!!! - Venom shouted, transformed his arm into a group of tentacles and attacked the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. However, thanks to the powers the Symbiote learnt from his previous host, Spider-Man, he dodged it quickly. -You won't be able to defeat me, not even with alllllllllll of your atttttttttacks combined! - Torment teased, attacking Yelena Belova and Ares. The Dark Widow tried to kick the Symbiote, but he grabbed her leg and threw her against a building. -NO HUMAN WILL DEFEAT THE GOD OF WAR!!! - Ares shouted and pulled his axe out and slashed the Symbiote right in the chest. However, it healed itself. -That's the matttttttter here, God of War. I'm not human anymore!!! - Torment exclaimed, clawing his face. Afterwards, Ares took a machine gun out and fired continuously at the Symbiote till he was out of ammo but to no use, because the Symbiote expelled the bullets out of his body. -What kind of wicked thing is that?! - Belova asked disgusted. -This, dear Yelena, is progresssssssssion. And the final step is near. Watch your backs, Dark Avengers. - Torment was about to jump out of the battle zone but Venom extended his tentacles and pulled him back in. -You aren't going anywhere until I get what's mine!!! - Venom ordered and attacked his fellow Symbiote. -Your friends have tried already, Venom! - James shook his head and smiled wickedly. -You can't defeat me. Not anymore. Now people willllllllllllll listen to me. And those who opppppppose willllllllllllll be annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnihilated. - A photographer ran to the area and started taking pictures of the battle that was taking place. Torment turned his head at the flash that came out of the camera and shot Symbiote goo at the man. The three Dark Avengers looked at the man who ran away with his hands covered in the black substance. -Don't messsssss with Torment! - James finally warned, and jumped away. -I think it will be harder than what we thought... - Yelena contacted Dell Rusk through her intercomm. -Why? - -Ares' bullets didn't affect him, not even Venom could actually hurt him... We will need to find its weakness before it's too late. This isn't the guy Bullseye faced in that LA Building. He has been driven out by treason, jealousy... And an alien entity. - Notes *Torment's sprite was made by User:Nekhene and the original one can be found HERE Gallery VenomBreakIntoBBDSP.png|Venom breaks into the Baxter Building SpideyVsVenomBBDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom SpiderManVsVenomDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom VenomVsSpidermanDSP.png|Venom vs Spider-Man SpideyVsVenomDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom VenomIsDarkSpiderMan.png|"I have a deal for you, Mr. Gargan..." VenomVsTormentDSM.png|Venom attacks Torment TormentVsAresYelenaDSM.png|Torment attacks Ares and Yelena Belova YelenaVsTormentDSM.png|Torment vs Yelena Belova AresAxeTormentDSM.png|Ares vs Torment AresVsTormentDSM.png|Ares vs Torment Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dell Rusk (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Symbiotic Relationships Arc Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances